


An Alternative

by Raison_detre



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Mai somehow always gets into trouble, Mai's a prime target for ghosts, Multi, Slightly different story but same plot kinda, Spoopy Halloween Fanfic Exchange, There will be other cases, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raison_detre/pseuds/Raison_detre
Summary: Mai froze, for the first time in her life she had never felt as terrified as she did now. Shaking she felt a coldness crawl up to her ankle. Ayako turned around as she heard Mai hitched her breath.“Mai, what’s wrong?” Mai paled as an uneasy feeling settled in her gut.“I can feel it, “ Mai spoke her breathing uneven, “hand on my-” A split second later Mai was pulled away from Ayako. Screaming she tried to grab onto anything to stop whatever was pulling her.Or just a slightly different story but follows the same conclusion.





	An Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so heads up, everything leading up to the end of the manga and anime will be different but, the end of Ghost Hunt won't. There'll probably be more cases, including the ones in the anime and manga.

Mai froze, for the first time in her life she had never felt as terrified as she did now. Shaking she felt a coldness crawl up to her ankle. Ayako turned around as she heard Mai hitched her breath.

“Mai, what’s wrong?” Mai paled as an uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

“I can feel it, “ Mai spoke her breathing uneven, “hand on my-” A split second later Mai was pulled away from Ayako. Screaming she tried to grab onto anything to stop whatever was pulling her.

 “Mai!” Ayako screamed petrified as she sat helpless as her friend was pulled away from her.

“I can’t stop!”  Mai shouted, as got nearer and nearer to the little hole in the ground. The door opened as Lin ran into the room.

“Mai!” Lin shouted running towards the brunette. “Help me!” She cried terrified as to what's to come. “Quick,” Lin said holding out his hand, “Grab my hand!” And just as Mai was about to grab his hand she fell into the hole. She heard Ayako shout just before she was consumed by the abyss.

 

 She then awoke to the sight of the pale ceiling above her. Looking around she noticed how the room was traditional one with sliding doors and tatami mat floors beneath her.

 “Where am I?” Mai questioned. Turning around she heard a faint sound coming behind her. Just out in the backyard was the silhouette a little girl playing with a ball. She was in a yukata didn’t look older than six. She had a bob haircut with a little bow tied above her head. _That’s not Ayami,_ Mai pondered staring closely at the little girl. _Who is that?_

 The image quickly changed, the little girl seemed to be talking with an older man. _No,_ Mai thought as she watched the little girl walk hand in hand with man helplessly, _Get away from that man! I-I don’t know why but, that man’s dangerous!_ Quickly getting to her feet she tried to reach them. _No! Stop!!_

 “Tomiko!” A lady shouted passing through Mai and running towards the two. She wore a yukata to but her hair in a bun. _Is that the girl’s mother?_ Mai watched as the mother kept running and running. She then stopped and looked out at the pond, there in the middle of the pond floated Tomiko’s ball. The mother wailed, she had just lost her daughter. Mai turned away, sad at the sight that beholed her. Only to see another scene, this time of the mother. She was crying as she stood near to what looked to be a well. Mai’s eyes widen, she knew what was going to happen.

 “Don’t!” Mai shouted running towards the grieving mother. But she was pulled back, turning around she saw who it was. _Naru?_ She questioned as she wanted to confront the woman. He only shook his head in response. She frowned.

“Tomiko. .” The women leaned forward ready to fall into the well. _Don’t do it!_ Mai thought trying to warn the woman.

 The next thing she knows is that she was in the well herself.

 “Mai, you hurt?” Ayako wondered above her as Lin brought in some rope.

 “Ayako?” she questioned, Ayako sighed in relief. “Just sit tight Mai, Lin’s coming right down to help you.” Just then it clicked.

 “Oh yeah, that’s right,” She said looking around her as she began to remember what happened, “I was dragged down in the well.” She still felt a bit groggy and a slight pounding sat at the back of her head.

 

“Really? A kidnapping?” Ayako said in wonder, staring at Mai who sat dazed. “That’s right.” She whispered, the grief of the tragedy at what took place in her dream still clung to her. “At least I think so.” She began, “it was a vision, this man just strolls up to the girl and walks away with her. So that’s why I believe her mother threw herself down the well.”

 “Hmph,” Ayako started with a slight smirk. “You have no experience as a medium so how could you dream possibly hold any weight?” She teased before slapping on Mai’s bandaged knee. “There.” Ayako stated as Mai cried.

 “Ow, that hurts!” she whined at the stinging pain. Her head still pounded dully but that was probably nothing worth mentioning.

 “Surprisingly enough i think she might’ve a nail in the head.” Lin stated, Mai looked up at him in surprise. “Wait, so you agree with me?” She spoke eagerly, as a smile spread across her face.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Lin countered, “but, it is a possibility.” Mai sighed, lying down she stared at the ceiling. _I know that’s no ordinary dream_ she thought as her drowsiness began to take effect, _it seems so real._ Before quickly succumbing to sleep.

She woke up once more to see Naru standing near her.

 _Naru?_ She wondered, as he smiled gently at her. _Hey this is the dream I had before._ She thought as she laid there at the couch. Not wanting to get up.

“So Naru, Ayami. Do you really think we can save her before it’s too late?” She said worriedly. _She’ll be fine._ He assured her as his eyes soften. _Really?_ Relief washed over her. _Your right, as long as we do our best everything will work out._

“You sure that's a good idea, Naru?” Monk questioned. His voice startled Mai awake. Sitting up she turned to her side, and low and behold Naru was back. She blushed, _he’s back!_ she thought happily. She still had a headache but it’s nothing a painkiller can’t fix. She watched as Naru took off his jacket before stolling up to Lin who sat near the computers. “Lin, playback everything we recorded this far.” he ask, peering down at the computers. “Right.” Lin replied, replaying to the last hours of footage.

“Hey Naru, your back.” Mai said in relief. Naru glared at her coldly.

 “Yes, thank you Mai. I knew that already.” He said coily, before turning back towards the computers. Mai huffed before walking away. Her headache worsened as she left the room. _Maybe Ayako has some painkillers I could take_. She thought. Dragging herself up the stairs she turned a corner to where her and Ayako’s room was. Making a beeline to their bathroom she found a few painkillers Ayako kept in the cabinet. Quickly dry swallowing a couple she made her way back to the base to where to her surprise, Monk, John, Ayako, and Masoko are standing.

 “Hey.” Monk greeted her, waving. “What do you mean hey?!” Mai questioned, “Aren’t you two supposed to be watching Ayami? She could be in danger right now for all you know!”

“Nura said there’s no use in guarding her anymore,” Monk began explaining, “So we came back to help.” John ended, flashing Mai a quick smile. Mai frowned. “Wait,” she said, turning to her shoulder where Naru was. “Are you positive she’ll be okay?” She knew wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she knew Ayami had gotten hurt because of them.

 “She’s fine,” Naru answered, his blue eyes narrowed. “Everything will be over tonight.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> And Happy Halloween Everyone!!!


End file.
